1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to surgical devices. More particularly, this invention relates to an orthopedic fracture fixation system, and instrumentation for implanting the same.
2. State of the Art
The proximal humerus comprises the upper portion of the humerus, i.e. upper arm of the human body, commonly known as the shoulder area. Fractures of the proximal humerus typically result from traumatic injuries such as sporting accidents and can be more frequent with age due to reduction in bone density. Fractures of the proximal humerus are treated by exposing the fracture site, reducing the bone fracture, and then placing a plate over a relatively large area of the bone to immobilize the fracture in the reduced position for healing. Reducing the fracture includes realigning and positioning the fractured portions of the bone to their original position or similar stable position. Fixating the fracture includes positioning a plate over the fractured portions and securing the plate onto the fractured bones and adjacent non-fractured bones with bone screws.
Conventional fixation plates have several shortcomings when applied to the proximal humerus. In general, they are generally not well contoured for the humeral anatomy, and when provided in a size necessary to provide the structural rigidity for stability of a humeral fracture are not easily shaped by the surgeon. Furthermore, they require that a significant amount of tissue be exposed and displaced in order to position and secure the plate.